


Afternoon Sixty-Nine

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [23]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which lovers pleasure each other on a hot summer's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Sixty-Nine

On a swelteringly hot summer’s day, there was nothing much to do other than lie around with the fan on full blast, wearing as little as possible after a cold shower. Sousuke had left the window open but kept the curtains drawn for a soft breeze and put the music on before sprawling naked on to the bed upside down, head dangerously close to the bottom edge, and closing his eyes in relief of the cool sheets. That was how Rin found him when he walked in, wearing only his boxers, with two cold cans of soda, dripping icy condensation over his fingers, that he put down when he entered the room.

If Sousuke felt him looming over him, he didn’t react, and Rin followed the lean lines of his body with hungry eyes, every hard plane and soft curve of muscle covered by smooth, sun-kissed skin. When Sousuke’s eyes fluttered open to look up at him, Rin bent to kiss him, a soft caress of lips over each other that was made strange by the angle, then moved down, working kiss by kiss and nuzzle by nuzzle. Chin, throat, collarbone, chest, stomach, dotted red by his mouth, kissing and suckling and biting to the rhythm of Sousuke’s gasps, until he was on all fours over his lover, facing his hardening cock.

His hips were low enough over Sousuke’s face that Rin’s cock was brushing against his cheek, the tip deliciously close to his lips and already leaking pre-come over his skin. All Sousuke had to do was turn his head just a little and open his mouth, his tongue peeking out to lick at the dripping appendage and lap up the substance before suckling at the head. Rin could happily watch Sousuke sucking his cock all day, mesmerised by the sight, but Sousuke’s own hardness was just below him and begging for attention.

He lowered himself onto his elbows and grasped it in his hand, kissing and licking the length of it as he stroked, bucking his hips into Sousuke’s own mouth at the same time. But the position wasn’t quite what he wanted, didn’t give him as much access and he reached down to touch Sousuke’s arm and get him to shift a little and lie on his side. He wanted to draw this out, to have fun and pull as much pleasure out of this as he could and that meant getting more comfortable.

On his side, he could pillow his head on the meaty part of the inside of Sousuke’s thigh and Sousuke could do the same to him. He stroked the skin there, kissing it, before drawing his top leg down to tuck under his arm and open him completely and now Rin had access to everything. He fisted Sousuke’s cock in his hand and nuzzled at his balls, sucking each into his mouth to roll it over his tongue. He used his thumb to smear pre-come over the tip and coat his fingers enough to push one into Sousuke’s ass as he took the tip of Sousuke’s cock into his mouth.

Sousuke moaned then, the sound vibrating through the length of him and drawing a groan out of his own throat. His hips bucked back onto Rin’s finger, sucking it in to the last knuckle and squeezing it tight when Rin pressed his thumb against his perineum. He wanted to be filled and what Rin wasn’t giving him down there, Sousuke was making up for by swallowing more and more of Rin’s cock. Rin continued his dual attack, his mouth moving over Sousuke as he added another finger and another, slowly stretching him out and that was when Sousuke took him all, Rin’s cock hitting the back of his throat, nose in his balls. Rin had to pull his mouth away to cry out then, hips bucking in a way that would have made anyone else choke. The way his throat was moving around Rin’s dick felt like heaven and it was a sensation that would have him coming soon, shooting straight down his throat so Sousuke wouldn’t even taste him.

Fingers still buried deep in Sousuke’s arse, crooking as he tried to find his sweet spot, and his other hand squeezing his dick, Rin panted, trying desperately to return the pleasure he was getting. But Sousuke looked so good, his wide lips stretched around Rin’s girth like he was made to take it, that Rin couldn’t take his eyes away.


End file.
